


To See Him Fall

by RightNow2808



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt Hephaistion, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Alexander saw Hephaistion fall on the battlefield. He had never been more afraid.





	To See Him Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Happens some time after Alexander conquered Persia, but before he married Roxane.   
> Enjoy,  
> -Ž.xx
> 
> My tumblr, if you wish to contact me privately: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/he-phae-stion-the-great

Alexander dismounted after he came into the camp in a gallop. He was there before anyone else. He had left the army under Leonnatus' command, leaving him only a brief explanation and instructions. Bucephalus had stayed with the rest of the army. The horse was injured and too tired after the battle and with blood rushing through his ears, Alexander had chosen and mounted the first horse he spotted. The horse was rested and he brought the king back to the camp in a few minutes. 

Alexander clearly remembered the moment he saw a soldier of the enemy’s army running towards Hephaistion. He saw the spear the man had been holding in his hand. The king screamed, he remembered this clearly, but he didn’t know if those were actual words or just a meaningless screech. The spear was flying, the man had thrown it and it was fast and accurate and flying right towards Hephaistion’s back. 

His general heard the king’s scream and their eyes locked for a second, before a scream from his left forced Alexander to turn around and fight. Bucephalus was neighing loudly. The horse was restless and it completely ignored the commands it was being given. Alexander knew Bucephalus got cut with a sword on his thigh and had a spear in his hip, but none of those injuries seemed severe, yet the horse was panicked and hurting. 

Alexander dismounted and patted Bucephalus’ neck. He didn’t want to lose his horse, but Hephaistion was more important. The king was sure the horse would find the way to the camp, or that one of his soldiers would catch him and bring him back. 

“Go, Bucephalus,” he said. The horse neighed and galloped away from the heart of the battle. Another battle cry was heard and Alexander turned around, blocking the sword that almost cut him in half. He got rid of the soldier, before running towards where he had seen Hephaistion getting hurt. 

He just needed to make sure his general was alive. He ran through the mass of soldiers, those who were hurt or already dead and those who were still standing and fighting. He only needed a few seconds, before he spotted Hephaistion lying on the ground. An enemy’s man was standing above him, his sword was raised in the air, ready to strike and Alexander knew there was no way he could get there quick enough. The sword was coming down upon Hephaistion’s unprotected neck, but in the same moment, the general turned around and parried the enemy’s sword with his own. Alexander was by that moment close enough that he saw Hephaistion’s eyes roll up right after that, before the general fell back down on the blood-soiled floor. 

The king took the soldier’s head off with one powerful strike, the fear of almost losing his loved one releasing enormous amounts of power from his core. He kneeled beside his general. He felt bile rising in his throat at the sight, although he was never bothered by wounds before, no matter how horrible they were.

But this, this was bad. For the first time in a while Alexander had absolutely no idea what to do. The spear had pierced Hephaistion’s back and came out at his stomach. It looked like Hephaistion tried to pull it out, probably because it was impossible to fight with a long stick of wood pierced through your body, but the general didn’t succeed completely and had somehow broken the spear, leaving some of it inside. Alexander didn’t try to pull it out, he knew the bleeding would be worse if he did. He felt completely helpless and his hands started shaking. 

The members of the king’s guard were suddenly beside him, asking him questions and trying to pull him up to his feet and Alexander suddenly got an idea. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but it was his only shot at getting Hephaistion safe. 

“I want you to take Hephaistion. Take him to the camp and into the healing tent and get him there as fast as you can. If anything happens to him, if you don’t bring him there alive, you’re going to pay with your lives.”

He knew they would protest.

“My king, it has been ordered to us that we mustn’t leave you alone for a second,” one of them spoke up cautiously, while another one turned around and cut through the enemy that made a mistake of coming too close to them. 

“I am the king and I give orders and you will obey this order now,” he roared. The man flinched, but he wasn’t convinced just yet.

“Some of the men must stay with you, my lord,” he said, before moving forward and stabbing a soldier behind Alexander. 

“I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. In any different condition I would have you executed for disobedience, but I need you to do this. I need Hephaistion alive. Please.”

It killed him to have said this little word, but it would all be worth it if only Hephaistion survived this. 

“My king,” the guard finally said with a bow of his head. At that moment Hephaistion seemed to come to consciousness. His eyes needed a few seconds before they focused on Alexander, but when they did, the general smiled. He was shaking everywhere and Alexander found and squeezed his hand. 

“A-Alexander,” Hephaistion managed in a broken whisper and Alexander felt tightness in the back of his throat. The cold hands of fear were grabbing greedily at him. 

“I’m here, Hephaistion. Everything will be alright.”

The general nodded softly, almost like he disagreed with Alexander’s words, but didn’t want to voice it. 

The members of the king’s guard were screaming orders around and soon two soldiers appeared, wearing a stretcher. Alexander grabbed Hephaistion’s thighs when a soldier told him they needed to move the general onto the makeshift bed and helped them move Hephaistion’s limp body. 

The general grunted in pain, but the grunt was all Hephaistion showed his pain with. He kept his teeth gritted and lips pressed together after that, at least until he blacked out again a few seconds later.   
Eight members of the king’s guard had left with the two soldiers carrying a stretcher, while four of them remained positioned around their king.

Alexander had a battle to finish after that. Another one he successfully won, although the fingers of fear at the thought of Hephaistion’s wound never left him and he hardly remembered the rest of the battle.

And here he was now, running through the camp, hardly caring about the horse he had just left unattended at the gates. When the soldiers whose task was to keep the camp safe spotted him, they kept their feelings to themselves and quickly left him through, although they knew exactly way Alexander was here before the rest of the army. They had seen the guards carrying Haphaistion here after all.   
Alexander was standing in front of the healing tent in no time. Cries of pain and agony could be heard and he swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought that Hephaistion could be one of them. He bowed and stepped inside, immediately greeted by more cries and whines, by smell of blood and medical supplies. He hated this place, but knew it was important to come and raise the moral of the wounded soldiers and the very needed healers. 

“My king.”

A young woman was bowing down on one knee in front of him, but he waved his hand and she stood back up immediately.

“Hephaistion, where is he?” he commanded. The blood was racing through his body, his heart going into over-drive at the possibility of already having lost his lover. 

“He’s at the back,” she spoke softly, before leading Alexander through lines of stretchers and beds full of the sick and the dying, which the king had no time to greet at the moment. He ignored their cries for attention and followed the young girl into the back of the tent. 

“Is he alright?” he asked when she raised the curtain and let him into the private space.

“I’m not sure, my king. We had done everything we could and it’s up to him now. After we had removed the pieces of wood that remained in the wound, he started bleeding and he lost a lot of blood. The spear had cut through his guts, but those should heal without a problem. I think he’s strong.”

Alexander felt tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away and slowly neared the bed Alexander was lying on. 

The man was horribly pale. His eyes were opened, but unfocused. His lips were purple and chapped and barely audible breaths were escaping them. Alexander sat down on the simple chair beside the bed and took Hephaistion’s cold hand into his own. The general seemed to sense someone was beside him. His fingers squeezed Alexander’s weekly, before falling limp. 

“We’ve given him some poppy milk before we took those pieces of wood out and he still hasn’t recovered from it. We were thinking of giving him some more soon, though, so he can rest in peace. He needs it.”

Alexander nodded. He didn’t like it, but he understood. He trusted his healers. 

“Can you give us a moment?” he asked. She nodded hastily and excused herself with a slight bow of his head, before disappearing through the curtain and started tenting to others. 

Alexander finally let those few tears fall, as he put his head down on the bed beside Hephaistion’s unmoving body. 

“You scared me so much,” he whispered. Raising his head he pressed a kiss to Hephaistion’s hand.

The following minutes were the hardest. Hephaistion’s breathing was slow and unsteady and Alexander kept waiting for it to just stop, but it never did. He kept praying to different gods, hoping one of them would hear him and save Hephaistion. Those minutes stretched into hours. 

Not long after, the camp was filled with noises of victory. The rest of the army returned. With them also came the wounded soldiers, leaving more work for the healers. Alexander wanted to get out of this tiny space that was filled with morbid atmosphere, he wanted to join his army and celebrate, but he couldn’t leave Hephaistion alone. Not like this. 

When it got dark outside, the healer returned with more poppy milk, which she carefully poured into Hephaistion mouth and then rubbed his throat until the liquid went down his unresponsive throat. She lit up some candles and asked if the king needed anything.

“Bring Leonnatus here,” he simply said, not taking his eyes of Hephaistion once. Those blue eyes closed some time in the evening and the general fell into light sleep. Leonnatus showed up a few minutes later. The healer brought him into the private part of the tent, before leaving them alone. 

Leonnatus knew Hephaistion got hurt, Alexander mentioned it before galloping away, but he didn’t think it would be that bed. He never really liked Hephaistion, but seeing him so vulnerable scared him. He knew well enough what was going on between the king and the general and he knew that Hephaistion was the king’s favourite. But as smart as he was, he also knew well enough that if Hephaistion were to die, this would break Alexander completely. 

“My king,” he said and bowed. 

“Ah, Leonnatus. I’m glad you are here,” Alexander said, finally taking his eyes off Hephaistion in order to look at his general. 

“How is he?” he asked, standing stiffly beside the chair his king was sitting on. Alexander didn’t know what to answer. 

“Not in the best shape. But I believe he’s going to make it,” he finally said, running his thumb over the outstanding blue vein on his lover’s pale hand. “He’s strong, he can do it.”

“I believe so too, my king,” Leonnatus replied. “What did you need me for?”

“I need you to take up Hephaistion’s tasks, until he’s able to do it himself. I only trust you to do it,” he murmured. 

“I’m honoured, my king,” Leonnatus replied, before sneaking away, leaving Alexander alone with his thoughts. His men must be wondering where he disappeared to, he thought. But he couldn’t afford leaving Hephaistion just so he could congratulate them. 

After the night air got chilly the young healer stepped through the curtain again. Alexander was almost asleep at that point, placing his head down on the bed beside Hephaistion’s waist. She brought him his warm coat and despite his assurance that he was alright, cleaned his few wounds and bandaged them. She had tried to convince him to return to his tent, have a drink and some food and a good sleep, but he had refused. 

She brought him some food some time after midnight, because he still wouldn’t leave Hephaistion. He fell into restless sleep after the camp got mostly quiet when the soldiers finally returned to their tents to get some rest. 

When he was awoken the day was already starting. He opened the curtain with one hand and was met by dark blue sky with stars shining all over it, but there at the horizon, there was a patch of light grey where the sun was going to come up in an hour or so. He looked down at Hephaistion. The man was squeezing his hand tightly, although he still seemed to be asleep. Alexander squeezed his hand back, letting him know he was here. 

Good, he thought. The strength had returned to his grip. He put his head back on the bed and smiled. He was now sure Hephaistion would make it. He fell back asleep with the happy thought in his mind. 

*

Someone was saying something, Alexander realized. Someone was saying something, but he couldn’t understand the words. He blinked sleepily, before reaching up to rub at his eyes. The memories came rushing back and he only needed a few seconds to remember what was happening and where he was. 

“Water,” Hephaistion whispered. Alexander blinked, startled. The general’s eyes were closed, but his chapped, pale lips were moving.

“Of course,” he quickly said and reached for the jar on the wooden table a foot away. He poured some into a mug, before scooting closer to Hephaistion’s head. He gently raised the general’s head up and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth. His lover’s throat worked this time and he managed to swallow the water himself. 

Alexander didn’t let him have the whole cup, too afraid it was going to upset his insides. He placed the cup on the table and after he turned back towards the bed, Hephaistion was looking at him. His blue eyes were dull and red, the skin around them purple and puffy looking, but he was awake and he tried to smile at his king.  
Alexander felt a massive weight come off his shoulders as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Hephaistion’s forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” Alexander asked, reaching up with his hand to gently trace his fingers over Hephaistion’s cheeks. 

“Like something pierced me through,” Hephaistion admitted in a whisper. Alexander couldn’t help but chuckle at his lover’s horrible attempt at making jokes and the general smiled. “I don’t really feel the pain and I can’t tell if this is good or bad.”

Alexander could only hope that it was an effect of poppy milk and not Hephaistion’s nerves betraying him. 

“You will be fine, Hephaistion. Once you’re feeling better we’re going to move you into my tent and then when the army starts moving again, you’ll be placed into the best litter we have and you’ll travel like a king until we reach the first better village, where I’m going to make sure you get a proper chamber and a comfortable bed. We’re going to wait there until you are healed completely.”  
Hephaistion was moved by Alexander’s words and care for him, but he wasn’t sure if the army would agree to this. He voiced his thoughts, but the king gently shushed him by running his thumb over Hephaistion’s lips. 

“I’m going to call the doctor and we shall see what he says,” Alexander murmured, before standing up and walking into the main part of the tent. He turned towards one of the young healer slaves and ordered him to get the doctor, before immediately returning to Hephaistion’s place. 

The doctor came a few seconds later, his hands full with medical supplies, many of which Alexander saw for the first time.

“My king,” he said and bowed before carefully nearing the bed Hephaistion was lying on. He didn’t want to upset the king by making the wrong move, he knew it could cost him his head. Alexander greeted him with a tilt of his head.

“He woke up a few minutes ago and I have given him some water. He says he doesn’t feel any pain,” Alexander quickly explained to the doctor. 

“Him surviving the night is a very good sign. The first night is the most difficult and he has made it. We now need to make sure that the wound doesn’t get infected. This could kill him if it does. I had already put some of my special ointment on the wound before bandaging it up, but we need to change the bandages and check if the wound is healing.”

Alexander pretended he understood everything and nodded, sitting back in his chair as the doctor screamed orders. Three of his helpers came quickly, one of them carrying what seemed like a set of clean bandages, another one a jar of water that still had steam coming out of it and the third one carried a large box where Alexander guessed some more medical supplies were stored. 

The king furrowed his brows when the doctor poured some more poppy milk down Hephaistion’s throat. He hated poppy milk. The healers used them on a lot of soldiers and more than usually they got addicted to it. He knew it was necessary, but he didn’t want Haphaistion to go through the withdrawal. 

He watched as Hephaistion’s eyes got clouded over and then watched the healers’ every move as they changed the bandages and coated the wound generously with different ointments and balms. The skin around the wound was red, but it didn’t look infected so far and Alexander silently thanked the gods. He was going to sacrifice Asclepius a peacock after this was over.   
Alexander thanked the doctor after it was over and asked him if it was safe to move Hephaistion into his tent. The doctor confirmed and sent four slaves to get a stretcher while ordering another three to help him move Hephaistion on it without moving him too much.

The king relaxed a bit after Hephaistion was resting in his own bed. That’s where he believed the general was safe. He didn’t talk to the members of his royal guard yet. He knew he had to thank them, but this could wait until Haphaistion woke up from another dose of poppy milk. He needed to be there when the man woke up. 

The following day went by quickly for Alexander. Bagoas, his personal slave was back to tending him. He was strictly forbidden from exiting the tent without Alexander’s permission, so he made sure that everything was ready for when Alexander returned to his temporarily residence instead of breaking his most important rule and running into the healing tent to check if his king needed anything.   
The tent was filled with a gentle aroma and a bath was ready for Alexander. After he made sure that the general was comfortable on the bed, he let himself led a few feet away where a bathtub was placed behind the curtains. Bagoas stripped him off and once Alexander was in the bathtub, carefully started washing him off with a warm wet cloth. 

“My king,” he spoke up softly. 

“Yes, Bagoas?” Alexander asked and raised his arms so Bagoas could clean the sides of his ribcage and his armpits. 

“Is Hephaistion going to be okay?” 

Alexander sighed and looked at his slave, the gaze in his eyes sharpening. He knew Bagoas was jealous of the position the general had in his heart. 

“Why do you ask?”

“I just...I know how special he is to you. And how much he means to you. Am I not allowed to be worried about the one my king cares about most?”

“You are right,” Alexander said after a few seconds. “He is getting better. Everything will be okay.”

Bagoas nodded, his long hair spilling over his bare shoulder as he did so. After the king was clean, the slave dried him off and helped him dress into a comfortable silky robe, before bringing him a chair on which Alexander sat down beside the bed, taking Hephaistion’s hand into his own. It wasn’t so cold anymore and his face became rosy and healthier looking. The general was indeed getting better.   
The hours just flew by then. Bagoas came every once in a while, bringing him food and making sure the king had everything. Otherwise the slave kept to himself, running up and down the tent, making sure everything was in its rightful place. 

Around noon the doctor came. He changed the bandages, applied some more balm and informed Alexander that if Hephaistion’ internal organs would heal, everything would be fine.   
In the afternoon the general finally woke up. His blue eyes didn’t find Alexander at first, but after darting around the tent a few times, he finally spotted the king sitting on the chair beside him, as if nothing had changed since the last time he was awake. 

“Haphaistion!” Alexander exclaimed as soon as he saw that the general was awake. 

“Have you eaten? You- you look pale,” the general murmured, his lips stretching into a small smile. Alexander couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. This was so like Hephaistion. Always making sure that everyone around him was alright before taking care of himself. 

“Hephaistion, I am quite alright now that I see you awake. But please, just this once, stop worrying about me. It’s you we are going to take care of now.”

The general laughed, but his face immediately scrunched up as his hand came to his stomach to rest against the covered wound. 

“Now I can definitely feel the pain,” he admitted in answer to Alexander’s questioning gaze. “But I’ll be alright, there’s no need to make a fuss. Could I get something to drink, though?”

Alexander smiled. Hephaistion had always be the stronger of the two. He could always ignore the pain, he could resist his urges, he could keep calm in critical situations, it was just who Hephaistion was and Alexander couldn’t love him more. 

He got him a cup of water, but Hephaistion refused to let himself be babied. He brought his shaky hands up and demanded to be given the cup and really, who was Alexander to protest. Hephaistion managed to make a few small sips, before giving the cup back to the king.

The general seemed content. His eyes were staring off into the distance, but a smile was still present on his lips. He didn’t look like he was too uncomfortable or in pain so Alexander decided it was the right time to tell him what had been bothering since that moment he saw that soldier throwing a spear at his lover. 

“Hephaistion, I-“

“What is it, Alexander?” the general immediately asked, his eyes focusing back on the person in front of him.

“When I saw that spear flying towards you and then when I saw you on the floor and that man, that soldier- He had almost beheaded you, Hephaistion!” Alexander was getting worked up and he felt those fingers of fear climbing up his spine again. His hands started shaking so he balled them into fists. Hephaistion noticed, of course he did, and brought his own hands to place on top of Alexander’s.

“It’s alright, Alex-“

“No, it’s not, Hephaistion! No, it is not! You don’t understand! I have never been so afraid in my entire life than at the moment I saw his sword striking. And I was so far away, it felt like there were miles in between us and I knew from the start that I wouldn’t be able to get there on time.”

He needed a few seconds to compose himself, swallowing down the lump in his throat and blinking back the tears that emerged from nowhere. Hephaistion was patiently waiting, his face expression giving nothing away.

“And then you somehow managed to parry that strike, but if you didn’t... God, Hephaistion, if you had died we would have lost that battle. And I would have lost my war. And even afterwards, I had to finish the battle not knowing if you would survive the way to the camp or if someone would attack you on the way, or if it would just be too late and you’d slip away before anyone could help you. I had never felt so helpless, Hephaistion. Ever.”

Hephaistion’s expression relaxed and his gaze softened as he saw a tear slip down Alexander’s face. 

“I am moved by your care for me, my king. Truly. And I am more than glad to still be alive. But I remember some bits and pieces and I know that your royal guard had taken me here. Alexander, you can’t ever do something like that again. You risked your life to help me and this shouldn’t have happened. One day I am going to pass away. So are you. And we can’t do anything but accept it. Listen-“

“Rather later than sooner,” Alexander murmured, cutting Hephaistion off. 

“I know, love. But if you had not survived the battle because you had sent your royal guard away because of me I would have never forgiven myself.”

“I can take care of myself, Hephaistion,” Alexander softly murmured. 

“I know, my love. But promise me, please, Alexander, that you will never ever risk your life for mine’s again. I’m not that important.”

Hephaistion was staring intently into the king’s dual coloured eyes, searching for a promise that he could never get. 

“You know I can’t promise you that. I love you more than life itself,” Alexander replied, not once breaking their gazes. Hephaistion sighed. He was too tired to argue with the stubborn king. 

“I love you also, you know that. And thank you, you know, for saving my life. However, this talk is far from over and I’m going to have a serious conversation with the royal guard once I get better. I can’t believe they actually listened to you. Stupid, so stupid.”

Alexander smiled. Hephaistion was back in his movement, even from the bed. 

*

The sun was setting and the doctor walked in once again, Bagoas and some other slaves following him closely behind. Hephaistion refused to take poppy milk and spent the time they were changing his bandages gritting his teeth. The king was so incredibly proud of him.

“I would suggest no solid food for a few days, my king,” the doctor advised. “His insides need to heal completely first. However I am going to bring some special drinks tomorrow to give him strength. He can have some more water today, but I fear that’s it. We don’t want to upset his insides. Your slaves can wash him down with a cloth if he wants, but water mustn’t get anywhere near the wound.”  
Alexander nodded, already planning on washing Hephaistion himself. 

“Thank you,” he said gently, for once deeply meaning it. The doctor nodded, looking a bit sheepish, before he disappeared together with all the slaves. Only Bagoas stayed.

“Do you want me to wash him, my lord?” he asked almost timidly. Alexander cast him a quick glance, before looking back at Hephaistion who was now looking down at his hands and wasn’t meeting their eyes.

“He should be the one you are asking that, or even better you should ask him if he wants his own slaves brought it, but don’t bother, Bagoas. I’m going to take care of everything. Prepare me a jar of hot water, some clean clothes and a fresh robe from Hephaistion’s travelling chest. Then I want you to bring me some food and get fresh water for Hephaistion to drink. Then you are dismissed.”

Bagoas couldn’t hide his disappointed at letting his king down, but Alexander was too busy running his thumbs over Hephaistion’s palms to notice. 

“Alexander, it is fine. I don’t need to be washed.”

“No, you don’t. But do you want to be clean?”

“Well, yes, but you shouldn’t be the one doing it. It’s not a job for a king,” Hephaistion murmured, blushing a bit. 

“I want to,” Alexander assured. “Except if you’d rather have Bagoas, or some of the other slaves wash you?” he asked, his voice getting insecure towards the end of the question and Hephaistion had to hide his smile. 

*

The days went on like that. Alexander was completely ignoring his duties as a king. All that mattered to him was Hephaiston and his well being. The general got a lot better over the next few days. The wound showed no sign of infection and the skin, both on his back and his stomach was already completely healed, nothing but a white scar and pink skin around it remaining. He had healed up so quckly, all thanks to those balms the doctor was excellent at making.

The said doctor, however said that Hephaistion’s insides were not healed yet and that they won’t be for another week or so, but that it was finally, after nine days of only drinking water and some mysterious potion that surprisingly helped the general even more, safe to eat something proper. Hephaistion couldn’t be gladder. He knew he lost a lot of weight in those past days and that he won’t be able to fight for a long time.

It was the first day after the battle that Alexander let him stand up without scolding him for it. For the past few days Hephaistion was only allowed to stand up to take a piss and to stretch his useless muscles, before Alexander forced him back down and told him to rest. Hephaistion was getting annoyed, although he knew the king was only doing to make sure the general was safe. 

The blue eyed man was restless without anything to do though, so on the third day after the battle, Alexander allowed him to draw maps and plans for new bridges and cities. The slaves brought him everything he needed and he spent most of his days after that calculating, writing letters, drawing, anything needed to plan new Alexandrias. 

Alexander helped him put on a fresh, completely white robe and, holding his hand, led him towards the table where his meal was waiting. Hephaistion resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Alexander was being ridiculous and way too overprotective but he knew talking to the king about it would be like trying to talk to the wall. He promised himself he will only let himself be taken care of for two more days. Alexander had to return to his duties after all.

“I want to go to the training field today,” Hephaistion said when Alexander sat down on the opposite side of the table. Bagoas brought them food. Something that looked like porridge was placed in front of him and his stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten anything in more than a week. 

“This would be all, thank you, Bagoas,” Alexander said, before turning back towards Hephaistion. His eyes were wide and the expression on his face frightened. “Hephaistion! You can’t train, haven’t you been listening. You are-“

“Just to see how my men are doing, Alexander,” the general immediately reassured. “Do they even know I’m alive?”

“Of course they know. They know you’ve been harmed and they have been ordered to continue training as if you were there.”

“They need to see me, my king. Who are they commanded by?” Hephaistion couldn’t help but speak with full mouth. He was hungry, but the conversation was heated. It made Alexander smile.

“Demetrius is giving them orders in your name. He also supervises the training. There’s no need for you to go there,” Alexander said. He just really didn’t want Hephaistion out there in the cruel world just yet.

“I need to, Alexander. I appreciate your worry for me, but I am fine. I’m going to the training field with or without you, it’s up to you to decide.” The general knew well enough that he was the only one who could speak to the king in that manner and get away with it. Alexander sighed, before smiling at his lover. “You are so stubborn, Hephaistion. It’s one of the many reasons you hold my heart.”

Hephaistion’s hard gaze softened. 

“You know me, my love. You know I can’t stay put for too long. I promise I’ll be careful, I’ll just check on my men, see how they’re doing and then I’ll return here.” Hephaistion’s blue eyes were holding Alexander’s gaze. Finally the king nodded.

“In that case I’ll go with you.”

In the evening Hephaistion had the king’s tent all to himself. He knew he should leave and return to his tent soon, but Alexander wouldn’t let him, which he was kind of thankful for, because he didn’t want to leave quite yet. He let Bagoas prepare him a bath, but then assured the slave that he was capable of taking it on his own. Bagoas didn’t look convinced, but still bowed and left. 

Hephaistion climbed into the warm water, leaning back and letting his eyes close in the blissful sensation. It was quite a busy day. In the morning, Peithon, a member of the king’s guard came. 

Hephaistion wasn’t even trying to be nice, he promised the man that if the king’s guard ever left the king again, he would have them all executed. Peithon tried to explain, but Hephaistion left no room for argument. 

Then he visited the training field. The men of the Companion cavalry under his command were more than happy to see him. He talked to men and to Demetrius, congratulating them on the won battle and thanking them for the patience as he healed. Afterwards Alexander walked him to his tent, where he spent some time with his slaves. He gathered some more gadgets he needed for planning before returning to the king’s tent.

Alexander left soon after to go around the camp, which he often did, talking to soldiers, generals, doctors, merchants, cooks, pages, women, children and even slaves. Hephaistion wanted to join him as he often did, but Alexander nearly begged him to stay in the tent. And when has Hephaistion ever been able to resist the king’s beautiful dual coloured eyes staring at him like this.  
Hephaistion opened his eyes, looking down at his stomach. It has only been nine days since the battle, but it’s been nine days without any food and this has been taking a great tool on his body. The skin was stretched tightly across his ribs and hipbones, the bones nearly protruding from the skin. It would take him much longer regaining this weight than it had been losing it. He sighed, running his fingers over the fresh scar. He was covered in scars, but this one was especially ugly and big.

After a few seconds of staring into it, he swallowed down the self-pity and stood up. He dried himself off, before climbing into the bed, stark naked. He would try to convince the king that he could return to his tent the following day and if it would work, this would be their last night spent together. He needed to make it count.   
Bagoas brought him light dinner, some water mixed with wine and the doctor’s potion. Hephaistion thanked him and ate the meal in the bed. 

Alexander returned to the tent late in the evening. He informed Hephaistion that he sent Bagoas to sleep and then took of his coat and robe, put down his sword, removed the daggers that were waiting to be used in the sheaths tied to his thighs and removed his leather sandals. He fell onto the bed, careful not to hurt Hephaistion, before climbing under the furs. He scooted close to his lover that was reading a scroll that didn’t matter to Alexander and smiled. 

“Always working, aren’t you?” he asked and gently pried the general’s fingers off the parchment. 

“Work needs to be done, Alexander,” Hephaistion replied, but still let go of the scroll so Alexander could place it on the floor gently. 

“It does. But I want you to relax now. It’s already past your bedtime,” Alexander murmured, putting an arm around Hephaistion’s waist and dragging him towards himself. 

“Actually, I was thinking about doing something that requires... less relaxation.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow questioningly at Hephaistion’s words. 

“I want you to fuck me,” the general deadpanned, looking straight into Alexander’s eyes, not blinking once. Alexander sharply inhaled, his lips parting and eyes widening.

“Are you- are you sure, Hephaistion? The wound must still be hurting and-“

“If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to find someone who will, I promise you that,” the general kept his face completely expressionless as he said it and Alexander immediately felt angry heat spreading through him at the thought of somebody else taking Hephaistion. 

“No,” he growled. Hephaistion smirked. 

“Thought so. I’m fine, I want it,” he reassured and who was Alexander to say no to that.

He stretched his neck, leaning up to press his lips against Haphaistion’s. It’s been too long. The kiss was gentle and soft at first, but as soon as the general’s lips parted, Alexander groaned and without breaking the kiss, propped himself on his elbow to deepen the kiss. Hephaistion’s hand reached up and tangled into the king’s blond locks pulling him even closer. He moaned quietly, thinking about how much he missed this. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to do this once we reach the Underworld?” Hephaistion mumbled against Alexander’s lips. 

“I hope so,” Alexander replied, his free hand travelling up and down the general’s torso. “Or else I’m going to need to talk to Hades and convince him otherwise.” Hephaistion laughed quietly in response, before kissing the king again. 

“I love you so much,” the king murmured and never have those words failed to make Hephaistion shiver in delight. The palm of his hand traced Alexander’s face and hair, before slipping down to his neck and shoulder, just touching the scarred yet soft skin and being thankful that he could. It was a silent response. Their lips touched one more time, before Alexander pulled away and straightened. 

He pulled the furs off Hephaistion’s body and immediately felt arousal creeping into him at the sight of his lover’s bare body. He took in the general’s chest and belly, the bones now visible because of all the weight he had lost. He took in his golden thighs, teasingly spread in invitation and his hips, those protruding hipbones and a trail of soft hair under his belly button, inviting the king’s gaze to his impressive manhood that was already half hard and twitching in anticipation of what was to come. Dark pubic hair, which Alexander found surprisingly intriguing, were surrounding it.  
Alexander looked up into Hephaistion’s eyes. 

“I want you to tell me if you feel any discomfort, please, promise me that,” he said. His voice was almost pleading and Hephaistion nodded. He knew Alexander needed that assurance. 

Alexander, happy with Haphaistion’s reaction, put his hands on the general’s hips and leaned down to press his lips to the man’s belly button. The general sucked in a sharp breath at that, his muscles tensing up and eyes fluttering. Alexander immediately checked his face for any signs of pain, but his lover was showing none. On the contrary, his eyes were half lidded and lips slightly parted in pleasure. Alexander loved seeing him like this. 

He returned to kissing his navel, licking his path up and down, from Hephaistion small perky nipples that Alexander loved to tease until they were red and hard and even more sensitive than before, all the way down to the head of the general’s cock, which the king choose to ignore. 

Soon enough Hephaistion was whimpering because Alexander just teased him and did nothing. His body was squirming around in failed attempts at getting the king’s lips where he wanted them.   
Alexander didn’t usually suck his cock. Hephaistion loved it, but it made him feel uncomfortable having the king do it to him, because Alexander was a king after all and if anything, Hephaistion should be the one doing it. But Alexander never cared much about what mankind expected of him so he sometimes did it anyways. It seemed like that day was one of those ones. But it was also a day of teasing Hephaistion, the general noted and groaned, throwing his head back.

He brought his hands that were tightly fisted into the furs and tangled them into Alexander’s hair instead. He wanted so badly to just push the king’s head down in between his legs, but Alexander would probably have even him punished for something like that.

“Alexander, please,” he whimpered, tugging on his hair lightly.

“Be patient, my love,” the king replied, pressing kisses against both of the general’s hipbones. “I almost lost you, please, just let me appreciate what I have.” Hephaistion was left speechless after that. He relaxed back into the pillows and although a certain part of him was throbbing in need, his heart understood and even enjoyed the attention he was being given. He patted Alexander’s hair before resting his hands back on the bed. 

Finally Alexander’s lips pressed against his rigid length, giving the head a kiss, before licking a stripe from the base to the top, while still holding Hephaistion’s hips down, stopping him from bucking his hips up in pleasure. He wrapped his lips around it, making the general moan sweetly and both of their eyes closed as Alexander took in more, while using his tongue at just the right places.

“By the gods, Alexander,” Hephaistion gasped, his fingers gripping the material under him tightly. He forced himself to open his eyes, looking down at his king and felt a bolt of arousal shake him to the core. Alexander looked so good like this. The king never stopped teasing him. He kept everything slow and pleasured Hephaistion just with teasing touches of his tongue and lips, never taking the general’s length far inside. 

Hephaisiton’s breathing picked up as Alexander sucked gently on him, the muscles in his thighs tightened. His legs spread further apart and despite the grip Alexander had on his hipbones, he managed to push his hips up. Alexander pulled away and chuckled, wiping his lips off on the back of his hand after giving one last kiss to his lover’s cock. 

Alexander’s eyes were clouded over in lust, his pupils expanded. He leaned back down, propping himself up on one elbow and pressed his lips back to Hephaistion’s, letting the general taste himself, while his free hand travelled down. He gave himself a few strokes, groaning into Hephaistion’s mouth to which the general responded with a needy moan of his own. 

The king was tempted to tease Hephaistion some more, but he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure any longer. He reached to the bedside table to get the oil that was placed there by Bagoas on command of Hephaistion. The general knew that Alexander wouldn’t be able to resist him.

Alexander coated his fingers generously in the slippery liquid, before sitting back on his hills in between Hephaistion’s thighs. He took a hold of the general’s leg at the underside of his knee and pushed it up, so that his lover’s most intimate parts were revealed to him. 

He reached in between Hephaistion’s ass cheeks, letting his fingers trace a path from the general’s tailbone to his sack a few times, before exploring around the entrance to his body. The tight ring of muscles clenched eagerly under the first touch, while Hephaistion shivered and hid his face in the crook of his elbow. 

“I love the way you react to my touch,” Alexander said, his voice deep and raspy from the lust coursing through him. Hephaistion responded with a moan and pushed his hips closer to the king’s exploring fingers. 

Finally Alexander pushed one finger in, not stopping until it was wholly inside. The general moaned, his ass clenching around the intrusion and cock twitching at the sensation he had missed so much.   
He started panting as Alexander drew his finger back, before starting to move it in and out smoothly, occasionally stopping deep inside to press it against that spot deep inside that made Hephaistion’s eyes roll into the back of his head and pretty whimpers leave his mouth. At the beautiful sight in front of him, Alexander couldn’t help but wrap his finger back around his own length.

Not long after Hephaistion was begging for another finger to which Alexander happily obliged and pressed another one against the tight entrance, watching mesmerized as it gave under the pressure and his fingers slipped inside. His lover’s hole was gripping his fingers like a vice and he buckled his fingers forward into his hold at the thought of feeling that around his prick. 

Hephaistion was tight and Alexander carefully spread his fingers inside, trying to stretch the general as much as possible to avoid hurting him. His lover whimpered at the added stretch and with his length twitching on his belly started moving his hips trying to match the rhythm of those to those of Alexander’s fingers. 

“By the gods, Hephaistion, you look so good,” Alexander said with an audible strain in his voice, and leaned down to press his lips against the general’s neck, nibbling gently on the soft skin, sucking and tugging with his teeth while his fingers still moved inside, rubbing against his lover’s inner walls.

“More, Alexander, please,” Hephaistion begged breathlessly after a few seconds, his hand reaching up to tangle into Alexander’s locks and pulling him away from his neck. Alexander looked at his lover through hooded eyes, looking at his bitten red lips, dark eyes, cheeks and forehead glistening with sweat, while a beautiful blush spread over his face and neck all the way down to the top of his chest. Alexander couldn’t deny him his wish. He pressed another finger in and his gaze slipped downwards to stare at where his fingers disappeared inside. The sight was too much for him. He groaned and pushed his fingers in more roughly to be rewarded with Hephaistion’s drawn out whine. They couldn’t wait any longer.

Alexander scissored his fingers again for added measure, before pulling them out and wiping them off on the skin of Hephaistion’s thigh. 

“Are you comfortable like this?” Alexander asked, while reaching for the oil again. Hephaistion ran a hand through his long hair, licking over his dried lips and nodded eagerly. 

“As I’ve said, love, I’m fine. I just need you to fill me up quickly,” Hephaistion murmured, one of his legs sliding up and wrapping around the king’s waist, while he brought his hands up to take Alexander’s face in his gentle hold. He tried to lean up to kiss him, but huffed when the pain in his abdomen wouldn’t let him. His lover noticed his struggle and smiled slightly, leaning down to grant him a kiss. 

“You still need quite a bit of healing,” he said teasingly. “But you’re right. My cock inside of you is definitely going to help.” Hephaistion giggled in response, biting into Alexander’s bottom lip to playfully punish him, before relaxing and reaching down with his hands, taking hold under his knees and pulling his legs further apart. He looked up at his lover with a teasing look, his bottom lip attractively trapped in between two rows of perfect teeth. He knew perfectly well Alexander wouldn’t be able to resist him like this. He was right. 

The king coated himself in oil, wiping the excess off on the already glistening entrance to Hephaistion’s body. He propped his weight up on one arm and used the other to guide himself inside. He felt the muscles of Hephaistion’s hole clenching under the first touch, before relaxing to let Alexander in. 

Alexander slid in in one smooth thrust until his hips were pressed flush to the back of Hephaistion’s thighs. Neither of them could suppress the moans that flew through their lips. The feeling of being joined together like that could hardly compare to anything else. The general squeezed his eyes shut at the pain that accompanied the pleasure, his hands wrapping around the king’s neck with the palms gently resting in the locks of Alexander’s blond hair. 

“By the gods, Alexander, move!” Hephaistion hissed, his hips already jerking in search for pleasure. The king complied, pressing a kiss to the general’s forehead, before drawing his hips back and pushing them back forward, being rewarded with Hephaistion’s moan. He started a steady rhythm, fingers of his free hand digging deep into the muscle of the general’s thighs with a grip that would surely leave bruises. 

Sweat gathered above his eyebrows, slipping down the bridge of his nose and dripping onto the general’s skin, pooling in between his pectoral muscles. Alexander just couldn’t help the noises that were coming out of his mouth. They were like a mirror to those of Hephaistion’s who finally bit into his bottom lip to stop the string of moans. 

Alexander’s strong thrusts almost disconnected them a few times and Hephaistion wrapped his legs around the king’s waist to prevent it, his heels digging into the small of Alexander’s back and knees gripping tight at the sides of his lover’s hips. Their damp skin clang together, but in the heat of the moment even that wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Harder,” Hephaistion was hissing and Alexander smirked at how bossy his lover could be when aroused and in need of release. He sat back on his heels, pulling Hephaistion’s ass into his lap. He gripped at the general’s hips and sped up his thrusts, angling them perfectly so that he hit the right spot every time he pushed in. Hephaistion turned into a puddle of heat at that, head thrown back as he moaned, fingers flexing in the sheets and his full cock twitching on his tummy. Alexander couldn’t help but bring one hand down and just gently run the tip of his finger over the length of it. The general moaned at the touch, the muscles in his thighs flexing.

“Are you feeling good?” Alexander asked, running his hand up the general’s torso until his fingers stopped at one dark nipple. As soon as he touched it, Hephaistion’s whole body tensed, a whimper leaving his mouth and his hole tightening around Alexander. The king, greedy for more, repeated the action, this time more roughly.

“Yes, Alexander, yes,” Hephaistion’s words weren’t coherent, Alexander only knew what he said because he was expecting it. 

The general felt a familiar coil deep in his tummy, felt the heat spreading through him. All the feelings were almost too much. The feeling of Alexander inside him combined with having his sensitive buds played with quickly brought him towards that massive cliff. He squeezed the muscles in his belly, trying to fight off the release.

“Alexander, I can’t... I- I’m-“

“Shhh, It’s alright,” Alexander cut him off, his thrusts getting even faster in hopes of bringing his lover more pleasure. He leaned down and replaced his fingers that were playing with Hephaistion’s nipple with his lips. He licked over it, before biting down on the raised flesh. 

The general wailed at that, his back arching and tears gathering in his eyes at the mix of light pain and too much pleasure. Alexander gripped his lover’s waist and thrust in two more times passionately, before stopping, his hips pressed flush against Hephaistion. The general’s hips jerked in search for pleasure, but Alexander stopped him by pressing his hand down on his lover’s tummy, far away from the wound not to hurt him. He then ground his hips against the general, making him moan loudly as the king’s cock rubbed him in just the right places and he could do nothing to escape the strong overwhelming sensation. 

He did it a few times, watching Hephaistion pant, his beautiful face getting even redder, sweat making his long hair damp and full lips getting more swollen as he continued biting at them, before he released his hold on the general’s tummy and let the man move his hips as he pleased at the same time he started thrusting again.

Hephaistion seemed to be getting close, his whole body tightening up like a taut bow waiting to be released. Alexander, greedy to see his lover explode, doubled his efforts and much to Hephaistion’s relief finally slid his hand to the general’s cock and took it into his hold just as it twitched and released a string of seed. 

Hephaistion’s breathing stopped completely, his eyes clenched shut with tears slipping from their corners. His whole body locked up, legs trembling where he still had them wrapped around Alexander’s waist, the knuckles of his fingers whitening for the hold he had on the sheet and his hole tightening around the king, until the man had no choice but to surrender himself to the pleasure. He brought   
Hephaistion back down with gentle tugs on his length and just as the general opened his eyes, Alexander had to close his as the ultimate pleasure assaulted him. 

He dropped his hand down on Hephaistion’s chest, his hips losing their rhythm as he let the general’s twitching entrance milk him of everything he had. He could hear Hephaistion whimpering under him and he ran his hand up the man’s belly to placate him, smearing his seed over the skin in the process. 

He let his hips stop after the euphoria passed, but he stayed pressed deep inside when he lifted up his head to look at his lover. Hephaistion looked seated. He had a smile on his lips and looked absolutely stunning with the blush still covering his cheeks and chest. 

“Are you alright? I think I got a bit carried away,” Alexander admitted, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the general’s red lips. 

“It was perfect,” Hephaistion replied, throwing his arm around the king’s neck and brought him back for another kiss. They kissed gently for a few moments, before they heard strange noises in front of the tent. They parted and Hephaistion smiled as he saw the king roll his eyes. 

“I just get no rest,” he said, before straightening up. He reached down and gently pulled himself out of Hephaistion’s sensitive body, both of them hissing lightly. Alexander watched, almost mesmerized as the general’s tight entrance struggled to close, his seed dripping out. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, before standing up quickly to stop himself from reaching out and touching. If Hephaistion wasn’t red already, he’d blush. Alexander threw a warm damp cloth from the bedside table in Hephaistion’s general direction. The general caught it and wiped himself off, while Alexander took his robe from the floor and put it on. 

“I’ll be right back, love. Don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” he said and with a soft smile walked towards the entrance of the tent. He didn’t see Hephaistion smile sweetly, before the man’s head fell on the   
bed, his body curling under the furs and eyes falling close. Before Alexander even made it to his royal guard to ask what the noise was all about, the general was sleeping tightly.

FIN


End file.
